The Switch
by Sunshine Grrl
Summary: The Mutant X team meets a new mutant who can swap powers. ES slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters

"You have to be careful...Tina is a very scared and powerful new mutant. She can flip your powers between any of you if you are standing too close to each other. She doesn't have complete control over her gift so she might accidentally hit you and your powers will change. " Adam said with the look of concern he always gives to the team before they leave for a mission. "Now I know this is going to be a difficult and trying task, but stay spread out. Do not get within 10 feet of each other or she can swap your powers. Besides having different powers I don't know what that can do to your genetic makeup."

"Yes, we know Adam, we'll be careful...we understand what's at stake here," Brennan said with his arms crossed.

Shalimar smiled and said teasingly, "Can you picture Emma as a feral with actual strength...she could finally kick some GSA's --"

"Ha ha," Emma interrupted before Shalimar could finish her sentence. Placing her hands on her hips she gave Shalimar a pointed look sending her an image of her head stuck on a muscle man's body.

Shalimar laughed and lightly pushed the side of her hips into Emma's. Emma giggled as she crossed her arms and nudged the feral back.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "You two have got to stop having private conversations with each other, it drives me crazy!"

This made Emma and Shalimar laugh even harder.

"I think we are getting off the topic at hand here," Adam said gently raising his voice.

"We got it Adam, I'll watch out for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb... we will grab the girl, calm her down and bring her back here so she doesn't swap new mutants powers anymore," Brennan replied smiling at the girls who were trying with all their might to keep a straight face.

-------------

In the Double Helix Brennan decided to take charge. "Okay, you guys know what Adam said, we have to stay apart from each other. She doesn't know who we are, so who's to say that she won't try and switch our powers on us accidental or not...and no offense but I like being an elemental."

Shalimar glanced over at Emma with a smile on her face and rolled her eyes. Emma covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Well who wants your powers anyway Brennan," Shalimar teased.

Brennan turned his head around so that he was facing the feral and gave her an appointed look. Jesse announced, "We are almost there guys...what's the plan Bren?"

Brennan turned his head back around and sat a moment thinking. "I think that Emma and Shal should go in first, and we will follow behind them. We might look less intimidating to her if the girls are in front...we don't want to frighten her and have her zap us."

"Zap us? Nice way of putting it Brenn. Once we bring her back to Sanctuary Adam can explain and teach her how to control her powers. You remember what it's like, not understanding how or why you have this weird gift," said Emma with a look of concern on her face.

Shalimar smiled, "Always the compassionate one."

-----------------

Just outside the warehouse the team split up. Emma and Shalimar were the first to enter the dark building. Brennan and Jesse followed. Shalimar's eyes easily adjusted to the pitch black surroundings. Emma forcefully blinked her eyes trying to attune them to the lack of light. Brennan opened his palm and let the electricity flow from his finger tips. Jesse decided to stay close to the door.

Emma shuddered, she hated the dark, her worst fear was not being able to see. She could see Shalimar's yellow eyes glow in the dark from across the room. It gave her a little comfort knowing her friend would keep an eye on her. Must be nice to be feral she thought, always the strong one, able to fight anybody and win, never letting your emotions get the better of you... Emma softly sighed, and brought her mind back to the task at hand.

Shalimar knew Emma was terrified of the dark and wanted to be by her side. She had to constantly remind herself that she could not run over a grab the empath's hand to offer her some reassurance just in case Tina was close by. At least Brennan is creating some light she thought, that might help calm Emma down. Suddenly Shalimar's feral sense picked up a presence across the room close to Emma. Before she even had time to think about the consequences Shalimar leaped across the room to protect her friend.

Tina saw the yellow eyed person leap towards her and in self defense threw her hands up shielding her face. Accidentally a thin electric line left her hand and shot towards the feral in the air. It struck Shalimar and connected with Emma who was in the middle of them. Immediately both girls dropped to the ground a few feet from each other. Tina realizing what she had done turned and hid further in the dark. Brennan saw what was happening but was unable to stop it, it was just so fast. He yelled for Jesse and ran to the girls sides. He picked up Emma's lifeless body and put her over his shoulder. He needed one hand free to create some light for Jesse and himself.

"What happened?" a bewildered Jesse asked.

"Shal was trying to protect Emma and acted without thinking, she got too close to Tina,"

"We need to get them back to Sanctuary. NOW!"

-----------------

Emma awoke with a start gasping for air. Sitting up in the chair she scanned the room. She was in the lab. Adam turned away from the computer and smiled, "Welcome back. Lay back down so I can finish running the tests."

Wide eyed Emma looked around the room and saw Shalimar lying down in the other chair. She jumped off the her chair and ran to her friend's side.

"Emma! You need to lie back down!" Lowering his voice Adam continued, "I am not sure of the damage the shock had on you and Shalimar, please let me finish the tests."

Emma placed her hands on Shalimar's head to scan her to make sure she was okay. Nothing. She felt nothing when she touched her friend. Emma slowly turned around to face Adam. "Adam, I can't feel her, what happened? I don't remember anything."

"Brennan and Jesse filled me in... Shalimar thought she was protecting you and was hit by one of Tina's shocks. Since you were the closet person to her you and Shalimar's powers I believe are switched." Adam walked over to Emma and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't feel?" Emma whispered.

"I am afraid not, but don't worry hopefully I can reverse this. We just need to locate Tina first."

Emma stared directly into Adam's eyes as he was talking, letting the information sink in.

"I am going to stay by Shal's side." Emma turned around and took Shal's hand in hers.

"Emma, I said I needed to finish the tests on you, come lay down."

She slowly turned her head and looked at Adam, her eyes flashed a golden yellow, "And I said that I am going to stay by her side until she wakes up. Then you can finish your tests."

Adam let out a small gasp as Emma's eyes flashed.

End of Chapter 1 Too confusing???


	2. Chapter 2

Emma turned back around to face her friend laying on the chair. "Shalimar needs me right now Adam," she said in a softer tone.

Adam nodded his head silently and walked out of the lab. He was not used to Emma being so bold but he realized that was the feral in her talking. He thought it would be best to leave her alone for the time being while he filled Brennan and Jesse in to what was happening.

Once Adam was out of the room Emma could let her guard down. She had used all her might to remain calm in front of Adam but her body was going crazy. She felt like she could run a marathon and still be ready to fight some GSA agents. She wondered if this is what Shalimar felt like all the time. Emma closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath to try to calm herself. As she breathed in through her nose she could smell the sweet aroma of Shalimar. Her eyes immediately flew open. Smell Shalimar? I can smell Shalimar she thought. She lightly laughed to herself, at least she smells good. Emma softly sighed and pleaded with her friend, "Shal please wake up, I need you." She brushed her fingers through the blonde's hair. Emma knew that because their powers had been switched Shalimar's head was swimming with all sorts of emotions and would be able to feel her by her side.

Shalimar's mind was working but her body just wouldn't respond. She could feel Emma standing right beside her yet she couldn't get her body to wake up. Her mind was whirling with different feelings of comfort, anger, nervousness and love. Shalimar was yelling to her body to move, Emma needs me I have to get up! She could slowly feel her body responding. Her mind fought harder against her lifeless body.

Emma could see Shal's body beginning to stir. "Shal?"

Shalimar's eyelids slowly fluttered open to see the redhead smiling down at her. The blonde smiled and closed her eyes again. "My head feels like it is going to explode."

Emma laughed, "Yeah well my body feels the same way."

Shalimar groaned as all the memories of the morning came flooding back. She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't listen.... I got our powers mixed up, didn't I?

Emma smiled, "Yeah, but you were just trying to protect me like you always do."

"Great, well I guess it's your turn to do the protecting," she replied sarcastically

Emma smiled, "Adam wants to run some tests on us, he says he can reverse this and we can be back to normal."

"First can we can go somewhere and talk about our 'old' powers, I don't know how you dealt with all these feelings running in your head. You have got to tell me how to handle this, I don't even know which feelings are mine and..." Shal shook her head in frustration.

Emma giggled, "Welcome to my old world. Come on lets go outside and get some fresh air, and we can talk."

Emma helped Shalimar up out of the chair and they walked outside.

--------------------

After about and hour of explaining their powers in detail Shalimar felt better. She looked at Emma with a newfound respect, she had no idea just how powerful her friend was and how disciplined she was with it. Emma noticed Shalimar completely staring at her. "Are you reading me?"

"No, no...I uh, I was just...looking at you," Shalimar stammered.

Emma giggled, "I was just wondering, I'm not mad if you were, you were just staring at me with this face so I thought that you were trying to read me." Emma's smiled widened, "Do you want to try?"

Shalimar slyly smiled and her eyes lit up, "Kinda, how do I do this again?"

Emma gently took the blondes hand in hers, "Look in my eyes, clear your mind and just try to relax."

Shalimar took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As she looked deep into Emma's blue eyes she tried to concentrate. After about five seconds Shalimar rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "I give up."

Emma laughed, "Don't worry, it will come with practice and it will take longer than five seconds. We should go inside, you can mediate and I need to go fight some GSA holograms...I have always secretly wanted to be able to fight like you, and I am not going to waste my chance."

Emma started to stand up when Shalimar grabbed her wrist. Shalimar's face turned serious as they locked eyes. "Em, thank you, I don't know what I would without you...I want you to know that."

Emma stood up bringing Shalimar with her. She pulled the blonde into a hug and teasingly whispered in her ear, "Now look who is turning into the mushy one."

At the touch of full body contact waves of emotion flowed through Shalimar's body. She could feel nothing but love radiating off of Emma. She slightly shuddered to what she was feeling, it felt so good and so comfortable, she had never experienced anything like this before. Emma pulled out of the hug and looked at Shalimar with a concerned face. "We should get you back inside, maybe instead of mediating Adam should finish his tests on you."

Shalimar lightly blushed, "Look who's protecting who now."

Both girls laughed and turned to walk back inside. Emma smiled to herself as Shalimar latched onto her arm. It felt good to finally protect her for a change.

Shalimar could feel happiness radiating off Emma. She tightened her grip on the redhead's arm, Shalimar just hoped that it was her that made Emma so happy.

End of Chapter 2

As always a Holla to everyone who read and reviewed! I apologize again if its kinda confusing...I know how it is supposed to be in my head, but writing it is totally different...oh well :)

Melodie568 – Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Snooglez – Your reviews are always appreciated, thanks :)

Travelnat - I'm glad you like the story but it was all Huntress' idea, I'm just trying to write it out for her ;)

Huntress2004 – This story is all for you...it was your idea to begin with. Based on all my reviews everyone loves the idea... Yah for you! :)

CharmingKay – I'm so glad you like my stories :) Thanks for all your compliments, they make me smile ;)

Joelle – I took your advice and pretty much just focused on Emma and Shal this chapter...it was probably kinda boring but you have to get through the boring explainations before the good stuff ;)

Gelf – needs more confusion, huh? ;) he he

misajungles – Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing more!

Majorallstar – Glad you like it!

Lilian – Sorry if it was confusing, I don't think this chapter was any less confusing, but I tried :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Casandra – I'm happy you like the concept, but huntress is the brains behind that. She had a really good idea :)


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside Shalimar wanted to go find Adam and Emma insisted helping her. Adam was in the lab as usual, he looked up from the monitor and smiled warmly when the girls walked in. "Feeling better I take it?"

Both girls smiled and nodded in unison. "Em taught me some meditation techniques to help clear the mess in my head."

Emma feigned a hurt look, "Hey! I liked the mess in my head thank you very much."

Shal laughed, "Well it's my mess for the time being."

Adam spoke up, "Now that both of you are in the lab I do need to finish the tests."

"Well that's why I brought Shal in here to find you, but I need to work out...I feel like a caged animal...I am going to go crazy if I don't let out some energy. I will do the test after that."

Adam frowned, "Emma it won't take too long, I promise."

Emma tightly folded her arms across her chest, "And I said I will after I let off some energy, there is no way I can lay down right now." With that said she turned on her heel and walked out of the lab.

"Adam you have to understand, she is not used to feeling like she is bouncing off the walls, I eventually got used to it. Let her work out for a little bit and then I can get her to finish your tests."

Adam moved his gaze from the empty doorway to the blonde. "You think she will listen to you instead of me?"

"Of course, I never listened to you but I always listened to her. She had a way of putting things that would make me do anything she said. And I don't mean she used her powers, it was just the way she said them." Shal smiled, "She knew how to handle the feral in me...and so I know how to handle the feral in her."

Adam sighed as Shal hopped up on the chair ready for scanning. "After I finish scanning both of you I can get a better idea on how to change your powers back." Adam faced turned serious, "Meaning that both of you want your powers back."

"Yes we both do, it's just...it's just kinda fun and exciting to experience something new, you know?

Adam nodded, "I understand, you two just need to be careful, neither one of you can completely control your new powers...that will take some time and training. You and Emma need to stick together on this one."

Shalimar laughed, "When do Emma and I not stick together?"

--------------------

Emma changed her clothes as quickly as she could and ran to the Dojo. She stretched out a little knowing that her body was not used to any rigorous physical training. She turned on the hologram machine and lost herself in the fighting. Emma smiled as her body moved in ways it couldn't before. She was out of breath yet her body was still going full speed. Suddenly the holograms vanished, and she felt someone at the bottom of the stairs. She closed her eyes to use her new senses to figure out who was at the bottom. "Brennan?"

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Brennan was standing at the bottom of the stair case just like she predicted.

"Not bad, Em. I see that you are getting pretty good at Shal's powers...but just how good are you?" Brennan walked up the stairs grinning, "Wanna fight?"

Emma wiped the sweat off her brow with her wrist. "It won't be much of a fight, maybe more of you being my punching bag."

The second Brennan reached the top of the stairs Emma lunged for him. Rolling around a couple of times Emma landed on top of him, "You are making this too easy Brenn."

He kicked her off, Emma landed on her feet and immediately started throwing jabs. Brennan blocked the first two but Emma kept coming and his chest caught the rest. Emma paused to give Brennan some much needed air and took a step back. Brennan realized that this might be his only chance of catching her off guard and jumped in the air to kick Emma. Emma was still one step ahead and blocked the kick which made Brennan fall to the ground. Emma was already on top of him the second his body hit the floor. She smiled brightly as her eyes flashed yellow, "I am a bad ass."

Brennan laughed and smiled back at the woman on straddling him. "Okay okay, I will admit it, Emma DeLauro you are a bad ass, now get off me so I can go bug Shal now...maybe she won't be so rough on me."

Emma got up and helped Brennan to his feet. "Yeah, I need to go to the lab too, Adam still needs to finish his scan on me, but I think I need a shower first."

"Yes, you do need a shower, I'm not used to seeing you sweat like this."

Emma shot him a dirty look only to have Brennan laugh and walk downstairs towards the lab.

---------------

Emma turned the corner for the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. The sweet smell of jasmine filled her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She would know that smell anywhere, it was Shalimar's smell. She must have just gotten out of the shower herself thought Emma. She turned around and walked towards Shalimar's room. The smell was so gratifying that she had to get more. She would just ask Shal how the scanning went so she could be closer to the pleasing smell. She lightly knocked on the door, "Shal?"

Shalimar opened the door wrapped up in an oversized pink towel and stepped to the side to let Emma in. As Emma walked past Shalimar to her bed she tried her best to inhale discretely. She sat down on the bed to face Shalimar giggling. Seeing Emma's confused face Shalimar said, "I knew you would and find me the second I got out of the shower."

Emma's eyes widened, "What?"

Shalimar grinned and replied, "Didn't you ever realize how I would somehow find you whenever you just finished showering?"

Emma blushed and narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't know what you are talking about, I just came by to see how your scanning went."

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest, "Scanning was fine, but I know you are lying." Judging by Emma's silence and her crimson face Shal knew she was right. "It's okay Em, I had to do the same thing, I love the way you smell after you shower...and we use the same shower gel so I know why you came by."

Emma averted her eyes from Shalimar's face. "This is so embarrassing. I thought I was being discrete."

Shalimar giggled, "Now you know how I felt, it was all I could do not to grab you and shove my nose in your hair."

Emma laughed and looked into Shalimar's eyes, "Really?"

"Really. It's actually comforting to know this...I mean once I get my powers back I won't have to make up lame excuses to be next to you after you shower." Shalimar's smile widened.

Emma smiled back and looked the blonde up and down, "Hey, isn't that my towel?"

Blushing slightly Shalimar said, "Umm...yeah but I didn't want to use my zebra striped towel, I thought yours suited me better."

Without realizing it Emma's eyes flashed yellow as she grinned, "It suits you just fine."

End of Chapter 3 I was going to end the story this chapter but I like Emma being feral so you will have to wait 1 or 2 more chapters ;)

A Holla to everyone that read and reviewed...thanks!

Gelf -- Thanks, thanks, and more thanks, I'm glad you like the story :)

Joelle -- There's a little bit if Emma and Brennan in here but don't worry...Shal will ALWAYS be with Emma ;)

huntress2004 -- I am so glad you like the story! I really thought I wa susing your idea...I'm such a nerd sometimes, I need to learn to read better ;)

Frida -- Don't worry Emma and Shal will get together soon :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for the idea...maybe next chapter???

melodie568 -- No thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

Casandra -- Thank you very much for your compliments ;) they make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Shalimar stood frozen in front of Emma, she wasn't sure if she should tell Emma about her eye flashing or not. She wasn't sure her friend was ready to hear the reason to why it was happening. Shal knew that it only happens when you are excited but there are two different kinds of excitement. The first kind is when you are fighting and your adrenaline is pumping and the second kind is when you are excited sexually. And she knew from past experience that the redhead definitely was not excited and ready to fight. As she was debating on telling Emma this there was a knock at the door. Before either of them could answer Brennan pushed his way into Shal's room.

"There you guys are, Adam wants..." Brennan stopped mid sentence to look Shalimar up and down. He began to rub his chin as his grin widened, "Nice towel Shal, looking good."

Emma quickly jumped off the bed and stepped in front of Shalimar blocking Brennan's view. Emma said in a low growl, "You were saying Brenn."

Brennan took a step back, "Ease up Em, I don't need you to kick my ass again today...as I was saying...Adam wants you back in the lab to finish your tests."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Tell Adam that I will be there in a little bit, okay?"

Brennan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just to let you know he said now." With that he left the room and shut the door.

Emma turned around to face Shalimar smiling at her. Emma uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips and smiled back at her friend. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Shalimar replied teasingly, "You're just so cute when you get all protective of me."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. Shalimar placed her hands on the redheads shoulders and said, "You know, you should go and finish those tests just to get Adam off your back. I know you feel fine, but it would make me feel better if you finished them now."

Emma could feel waves of love and concern coming from Shalimar. She made a mental note to later show the blonde how to hold in her own feelings. Emma narrowed her eyes and said teasingly, "You're evil you know...how can I say no to you especially when you're this close to me and you smell like Jasmine?"

Shalimar winked and replied, "Now you know how I always felt." She took a step back and started to undo her towel. She looked back up to see Emma staring intently on what her hands were doing. "Em, go to the lab...lemme change and I will meet you down there, okay?"

Emma realized that she was staring at Shalimar's hands unwrapping the towel from her body and immediately blushed. Her eyes looked back up to the blonde's eyes and she stammered a reply, "Right...I ah, I'll be ah...Right. Lab. Gotcha." She stole one more glance to where Shal was beginning to open the towel. Her eyes flashed yellow briefly before she turned and left the room. As soon as Emma left Shalimar smirked to herself. She knew that Emma loved her, she could always feel that coming from her friend but now that she has turned feral Shal knew that Emma loved her in a not-so-friendly-way. Shal thought it was funny that Emma didn't know how to control her flashing eyes yet. That was the one thing Shal learned the quickest, she never wanted Emma to know that she was attracted to her. But now that she knew that Emma felt the same way she wondered if anything would come out of it.

----------------

"I'm here Adam!" Emma said cheerfully.

Adam smiled, "I see that Brennan talked you into coming down to the lab."

Shaking her head no, Emma replied, "Actually it was Shal, but I am here nonetheless so let's do it." She hopped up on the chair.

Remembering the conversation earlier with Shalimar Adam said, "Shalimar, right."

As Adam initiated the scan he said, "I am having Brennan and Jesse go look for Tina tomorrow, if they can bring her back here we can have her reverse this mess. I already told Shalimar but I want to tell you too, You two need to stick together to help each other out with your new powers."

Emma smiled, "Adam when do Shal and I not stick together?"

Adam stopped typing on the computer to turn and face Emma, "That is exactly what Shalimar said."

Emma shrugged as she made herself as comfortable as possible in the chair. Emma closed her eyes to try and relax. She heard Adam leave the lab a few moments later. Her mind drifted back to earlier when she could feel what Shalimar was feeling. Love. Emma used to always try her hardest not to bombard Shalimar with her feelings. It made her smile knowing that Shalimar loved her too. She sighed, if only she loved me more than a friend she thought. Since being feral it had become harder for her to hold back and not act on instinct. When she was an empath she could easily hide away her feelings, she had to do that her whole life. Suddenly a familiar smell enter her nose. Jasmine. Her smile widened, "What took you so long Shal?"

Emma opened her eyes to face Shalimar standing in the doorway. Shalimar smiled back and approached the chair. Shalimar took Emma's hand in hers. As their fingers entwined she said, "Em, I have to tell you something..."

"Uh oh, are you about to get mushy on me?" she teased.

Shalimar blushed and averted her eyes. Realizing what she said Emma sat up in the chair as best she could and put her free hand on Shalimar's cheek. With her hand she moved Shal's head to face her. "Shal, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was only teasing...you know you can tell me anything. Please, what were you going to say?"

Shalimar looked into Emma's deep blue eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too Shal." replied Emma not fully understanding what her friend was trying to tell her.

"No I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say..."

Emma gave her a puzzled look as her hand slid from the blondes cheek, "Okay...make me understand then."

"I ah, you see...when your were an empath I could always feel love coming from you to me."

Emma's eyes widened, "What?"

"Not all the time, you hid it very well but it happened most of the time if we were touching, I could feel you, so I know that you love me. Well since you have become feral I feel something else coming form you besides love."

Emma's mouth just dropped open as Shalimar took a breath and quickly said, "Back in my room, your eyes flashed at me twice. And I know why they flashed because I always had to control my eyes when I was around you."

"My eyes flashed? What? What are you talking about?"

Shalimar looked into Emma's eyes and said slowly, "I know you are attracted to me and I am attracted to you. I also know you are in love with me and I am in love with you. So Emma, I love you."

Emma gently placed her hands on Shalimar's face and brought it down inches from her own. "Was I that obvious?"

Shalimar smiled slyly and replied, "Yeah, but I'm glad that you were."She leaned closer towards Emma face.

The redhead closed the small space and lightly brushed Shal's lips with hers. After a couple of slow kisses Emma gently traced her tongue along Shalimar's bottom lip. The blonde opened her mouth in response. As their kiss became more passionate Emma took her hands and ran them through Shalimar's long hair. She playfully tugged at her hair as her mouth kissed along Shal's collarbone. The blonde could only reply with a soft moan. Emma's feral sense picked up Adam about to enter the lab. She let out a low growl and carefully pushed Shalimar back. Shal gave her a puzzled look until she saw Adam walk in.

"Don't worry, the test is almost complete," Adam said as he sat himself down in front of the monitor.

Emma and Shalimar locked eyes. Shal covered her mouth to suppress a giggle and then mouthed to Emma, "Your eyes."

She quickly began rubbing her eyes. She had no idea how to turn on or off the yellowness. She just hoped it worked before Adam saw them. She opened them and looked back up to Shalimar who smiled in approval. Adam turned to face both the girls and said, "I'm glad you two are sticking together."

The girls couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing. Emma was the first to be able to say, "You have no idea." With that they both began laughing again.

End of Chapter 4

Holla to everyone that read and reviewed :)

Casandra – I'm happy you like all the 'flirtyness'so do I :)

Joelle – Glad that this story can put you in a dreamy mode ;)

huntress2004 – Yah! I'm glad to make you smile :) Everyone needs some sunshine on a rainy day ;)

Melodie568 – So happy you still like the story :)

gelf – Mmmmm Jasmine :) I love that smell too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Adam shook his head and turned back towards the computer monitor. "Okay Emma, your scan is complete and your vitals are stable so why don't you and Shalimar go do something productive."

Shalimar gave Emma a mischievous grin while Emma arched her eyebrows in response. The redhead hopped off the chair and grabbed her friends hand and led her out the lab. Emma still held her hand as she practically ran down the hallway.

"Em, where are we going? Can you slow down?" Shalimar was trying her best not to let her feet trip up while almost running to keep up. The girls made it into the redhead's room and Emma shut the door. She then grabbed Shal's waist and pinned her to the door. Emma stepped closer to place her body up against the blondes. As they locked eyes Emma let out a soft growl which made Shal giggle nervously. Emma could tell that Shalimar was nervous so she gently brushed her lips against Shal's ear and purred, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, let's just take this slow. We have all the time in the world."

She gave Shalimar a gentle kiss on the cheek and looked back into her eyes. Shalimar sighed and whispered, "It's not that I don't want this, I, I do...but I'm not used to these emotions running in me... they are so strong for you... I mean, I can feel you...and I'm scared, I have never felt like this before...I just need to take it slow. She gave Emma an apologetic look. Emma brushed a golden strand from Shal's face and smiled.

"Shalimar Fox, I will wait forever for you." Emma could see the tears beginning to fill Shal's brown eyes. Emma pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, hey don't cry baby...It's okay, I 'll do anything for you...you know that, right? I love you...that's not going to change." With that said Shalimar lost it and started to cry.

"I'm just so happy, I'm not sad...I don't know how you always kept calm, look at me... I'm a... I'm a mess."

Emma pulled out of the hug and gently began wiping the tears sliding down Shalimar's face. "Here come with me, lets go meditate together, it will help you relax. I'll show you some techniques that always helped me out."

Shalimar wrapped her hands around Emma's neck and pulled her into a kiss. When their lips touched Emma could feel tidal waves of love pouring out of Shalimar. It made her body warm and it felt so good that she didn't want this moment to end. Ever so slowly their kisses began to deepen. Their mouths opened up more and more until the tips of their tongues met. The kiss remained gentle as their tongues played. Emma carefully broke away from the kiss and smiled at Shalimar who still had her eyes closed. "Wow," Shalimar said as she opened her eyes.

"Come on, lets go and clear that head of yours." They walked out of Emma's room and towards the Dojo.

---------------------

Adam called Brennan and Jesse on their comm links to meet him in the lab. While he was waiting he stood in the doorway looking up into the Dojo. From afar he watched the girls meditate in silence. Moments later Brennan and Jesse were walking up. Adam motioned them to come inside the lab. "Tomorrow we have to find Tina, this is a top priority," Adam said with concern written all over his face.

Brennan crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah we know this, but what aren't you telling us?"

Adam sighed heavily, "Emma and Shalimar are both fine, they are not in any danger...but, the longer they have each other powers the harder it will be to reverse this completely."

Jesse scrunched up his face, "What do you mean 'completely' Adam?"

"Shal will return to being feral but she will continue to have some psionic abilities in her genetic make up, and the same will go for Emma, she will be a psionic but with some feral in her. I don't know exactly what the percentages will be, so the sooner we get this reversed the better."

"Does Em or Shal know this?" asked Brennan.

Adam frowned and shook his head, "Not yet, they will soon. And another thing, for the mission tomorrow I may have Emma and Shalimar go with you two. They should approach Tina first...I don't need your powers to be switched as well."

"Are they ready to use their new powers if we get in trouble Adam, I mean I don't want to put them in more danger," Brennan said.

"That's why I said maybe, I will wait until tomorrow and see how confident they feel...so lets just wait and see. Now both of you should try and get some sleep, I need everyone in top form for the mission."

Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and then turned and walked out the door. Adam walked back to the doorway to watch his girls up in the Dojo. As he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms he prayed that everything could return to normal.

End of Chapter 5

I apologize that this is so short...I promise to write more very very soon :)

Holla to anyone and everyone that read and reviewed!!!


	6. Chpater 6

In the Dojo, Shalimar and Emma sat crossed legged facing each other. Emma kept peeking open one eye to look at Shalimar meditating. She was watching the blonde slowly breathe in and out. Shalimar could sense Emma not meditating and without opening her eyes she said, "Em, you're not helping...you're distracting me, I can feel you watch me."

Emma quickly clamped her eyes shut and while trying to suppress a giggle replied, "I am to meditating, it's not my fault you are a terrible empath."

Shalimar's eyes flew open, "Hey!" she playfully shoved Emma.

Both girls broke out in a fit of giggles. Emma scooted her body close to Shalimar's so that their knees were touching. She placed her hands on Shalimar's face and brought their lips together. Emma placed a couple of soft kisses on her mouth and then pulled away and said, "Honestly, does your head feel any better? I will leave you alone if you need to meditate longer."

Shalimar smiled, she loved how Emma was so concerned for her. "I feel okay but I think I'm gonna do a couple more breathing exercises, will you wait up for me?"

Emma looked directly into Shalimar's brown eyes, "I told you I would wait forever for you." She placed one last gentle kiss on Shalimar's lips and then stood up. "I'm going to take a bath and then do you wanna sleep in my room with me or would you feel more comfortable alone in yours?"

Shalimar's smile grew, "Can I sleep with you in yours?"

Emma smiled in return, "Of course." She began backing up without breaking eye contact with Shalimar. She finally turned around when she reached the edge in order to walk down the stair case. As she walked down a huge grin spread across her face. She had the perfect plan to make this a night neither one of them would forget anytime soon. But first things first, she had to shower.

-----------------

Emma hopped in the bathroom and took the quickest shower she had ever taken in her life, she used to love staying in the shower just to feel the warm water spray over her skin now she understood why Shalimar didn't care for it so much, it definitely was a feral thing.

She reached for Shalimar's zebra striped towel wrapped it around her and trotted to room and shut the door. After she toweled herself dry she opened up her dresser drawer. She couldn't remember the last time she wore underwear but she didn't want Shalimar to feel uneasy or to think that she was pressuring her. She sighed as her hand shuffled through the drawer. She settled on a pair of white cotton bikini's. She then put on a soft baby blue tank top and matching dark blue flannel pants. Fully dressed Emma carefully opened her room door and peaked out making sure Shallmar wasn't in sight. She quickly and quietly tiptoed to Shal's room and gathered any candles she had out. After grabbling a few she went to her room and stragetically placed them about. She found an old book of matches and lit all the candles in her room. Collectively there were about a dozen candles glowing in the dark room. She then crept out to the kitchen to find a pair of scissors. She wanted to cut some tulips off a bush that was just outside Sanctuary. She quietly slipped out the kitchen door to around the corner where the tulips were. Adam won't noticed if I just clip a few she thought. She clipped a two red, two yellow and two purple and took them back to Shalimar's room. She placed the flowers neatly on top of Shal's pillow and went back to her own room.

Music! She almost forgot music to set the mood. She began thumbing through her collection when a jasmine aroma filled her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the smell was so powerful it made the hair on her neck stand up. She turned around to see Shalimar leaning against her door holding the freshly cut tulips. Emma swallowed hard, she had to try her best not to jump Shalimar on the spot. Tonight was all for Shalimar not for her own needs. The blonde was wearing only a white cotton tank top and matching underwear. The girls locked eyes, without saying a word Shalimar slowly crossed the room and stopped a couple of feet in front of where Emma was standing.

"You did this for me?" Shalimar asked barely above a whisper.

Emma shyly smiled and nodded.

"How did you know this is what I wanted?"

Emma blushed, "When you were a feral I always dreamed for you to do something like this for me because then I would know that you truly cared."

Shalimar placed the flowers on Emma's desk and walked up to Emmaso that they were face to face. Shal licked her bottom lip and leaned in to kiss Emma full on the mouth. Emma responded by kissing her back and wrapping her arms around Shalimar's waist to hold her tight. Like always their kisses were slow and gentle. Emma could feel Shalimar beginning to open her mouth, Emma smiled as she did the same. As their tongues touched Shalimar could only feel one emotion coming from Emma, Love. Her mind was clear of all other feelings but love. She wrapped her arms around Emma neck. As they continued to kiss Emma slowly slid her hands from Shal's waist lower and lower on her back. Shal could feel Emma's hands move lower and lower and it made her whole body tingle. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. Emma smiled back unsure if she had pushed too much too soon. Her question was answered when Shal took Emma's hand in hers and led Emma to the bed. She climbed on the bed and pulled Emma down on top of her. Emma propped herself up on her elbows and look into Shal's eyes. She smiled and leaned her head down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Shalimar brushed some loose strands of hair from Emma's face and tucked them behind her ear,

"I still can't believe you did all this for me."

Emma smiled and her eyes danced, "It's not that hard to believe, I can be romantic."

"Well when I was feral, I just wanted to get your clothes off...I wouldn't have thought of all this."

Emma giggled, "I never said I didn't want to rip off your clothes... I just know I wanted you to show me that you loved me before we...before we ever did anything. I know that being an empath you rely so much on feelings."

Smiling Shalimar said teasingly, "Emma DeLauro was this just a plan to get me into bed with you?"

A sly smile spread across Emma's face, "Shalimar Fox, if I remember correctly YOU are the one that got ME into bed."

Shalimar put her hands on Emma's waist and rolled her around so she was now on top, "Details," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss Emma.

End of Chapter 6 I was in a mushy mood, what can I say... :)

A Holla and many thanks to everyone that read and reviewed...you know who you are ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun slowly crept its way into Emma's bedroom as she began to stir. Emma smiled to herself as the memory of last night flashed into her mind. She rolled over to face Shalimar and wrapped her arms around her. Shalimar let out a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into Emma.

A few hours later Shalimar woke up to an empty bed. Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes she sat up. She looked around the room for her shirt and underwear that Emma so graciously thrown about the room last night. They were no where in sight so Shalimar hopped off the bed to get a better look. When they still were no where to be found Shalimar opened up Emma's drawers to ware some of her clothes. Just as Shalimar finished pulling on her shirt Emma walked into the room. Emma's smiled faded into a pout, "I thought if I hid your clothes you would have to stay naked in my bed all day long."

Shalimar laughed, "So you're the clothes stealer! I was wondering where they went."

Emma grinned mischievously at Shalimar's remark as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Emma placed a quick kiss on Shalimar's lips before saying, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Shal smiled and arched an eybrow, "You don't have to _try_ anymore for me to give it up." Shalimar leaned in and pressed her lips against Emma's.

In between kisses Emma mumbled, "Good to know." She stepped backwards pulling her and Shalimar towards the bed. Just as the back of Emma's leg hit the edge of the bed there was a knock at the door. The sound of the knock broke the kiss causing Emma to let out a low growl.

Shalimar giggled and playfully pushed Emma backwards making her sit on the end of the bed.

"Come in," Emma said in an even voice.

Brennan opened the door and stepped in. He looked at Shalimar and then to Emma, noting their faces he said, "Did, ah....did I interrupt something?"

Shalimar and Emma crossed their arms over their chests at the same time and continued to glare at Brennan. "I did interrupt you two, didn't I?" Brennan asked smiling ear to ear.

"What do you want Brenn?" Shal finally asked.

"Adam wants you two to get ready, we found Tina and we leave in 15." Still smiling he looked Shalimar up and down and glanced over to Emma and did the same, "Nice, very nice," he said nodding his head in approval. Emma uncrossed her arms and gripped the edge of the bed. She let her eyes flash yellow causing Brennan to quickly leave and shut the door.

Shalimar smiled at Emma, "I see you've learned how to control your eyes."

"I practiced all morning while you were still sleeping...I'm gonna miss being feral," Emma sighed.

Shalimar smiled gently and shook her head, "No you won't...Em, you make a great empath, I could never come close to your abilities. I had no idea all the work that is involved with someone of your powers. It made me realize that you are truly an amazing woman that I have a huge amount of respect for. You are such an intelligent, strong, beautiful and caring person and you became that kind of person by being an empath, not feral."

Emma looked up into Shalimar's eyes, "Really?"

"Really."

Emma smiled, "Well as a feral, you're a bad ass."

Shalimar couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, thanks for the meaningful compliment Em."

With that Emma took Shal into her arms and tightly hugged her. Emma whispered the three words into Shalimar's ear that made her heart melt, "I love you."

Shalimar squeezed Emma tighter, "I love you."

-----------------------

As the Double Helix landed in the field near the rundown warehouse where Tina was hiding out in Brennan spoke, "Adam said he thought it would be a good idea for you girls to go and get Tina, just in case she gets scared again, she'll only give you back your old powers."

Shalimar and Emma nodded in agreement and started out towards the warehouse.

This time there was plenty of light creeping in through the walls for both girls to see. As Emma looked around she could feel the presence of someone watching them.

"Tina," she called out, "Tina, we're here to help."

A frightened figure moved in the shadows across the room and caught Shamilar's eye. "Tina, I'm Shalimar and this is Emma...do you remember us from the other day? We came here to help you, we didn't mean to scare you..."

Tina slowly emerged from her dark corner. Emma and Shal stood still not wanting to make any sudden movements. "We can help you," Emma said softly.

"I'm...I'm sorry...about what I did...the other day...I don't know how to control my powers very well and when I get scared it tends to...just happen.

Shalimar smiled and said reassuringly, "It's okay, we just want to help you but you are going to have to trust us."

Emma chimed in, "You are going to have to come with us. We're gonna take you to meet a man named Adam, he helps people like us. Everything will be alright...we only want to help you."

Tina looked hesitantly at both of them. "Okay...I don't have anything to lose. And I am really sorry about switching both of your powers."

Shalimar turned and smiled at Emma, "It's okay, it helped us open our eyes and realize something about each other."

"I would say so," Emma replied smiling.

--------------------------

Back at Sanctuary Adam greeted everyone with warm smiles. Adam walked up to Tina and took her hands in his. "Welcome Tina, my name is Adam."

Tina smiled, her eyes wandering up and down all the high walls of Sanctuary, "Thanks Adam," her eyes returned to his gaze, "nice to meet you."

"Come with me so we can talk," Adam turned towards Shalimar and Emma, "You two change and meet me in the lab in 10 minutes."

----------------------------

As Emma emerged from her room after changing she meet Shalimar in the hallway. Adjusting her top she asked, "Why does Adam always make us wear these ridiculous black spandex outfits whenever we have to be scanned?"

Shalimar grinned as she eyed Emma up and down, "Because he is very very smart man."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled as they both walked towards the lab.

"Ready," Emma said as they entered the doorway to the lab. Adam nodded and pointed to the two lab chairs placed next to each other. Emma and Shalimar both took a chair and laid down without saying a word. Adam turned to Tina and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now just relax and concentrate, I know you can do this...take you time if need be. I will be standing right outside the door watching. I'm here if you need me."

Tina smiled, "Thank you Adam...I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

Adam nodded and backed out of room. He silently watched through the glass door as Tina closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

Shalimar reached for Emma's hand and took it in hers. Emma turned her head and look into Shal's eyes. As their fingers intertwined Shalimar mouthed, "I love you." Emma smiled and mouthed back, "I love you." Moments later the girls could feel the hair rising on their necks then everything went black.

Adam came rushing back into the lab after Tina sent the electric shock to the girls. He checked their vital signs to make sure they were still stable. Satisfied Adam walked towards Tina, "Thank you, I knew you could do it. They'll be out for a while, let's leave them to sleep and get you an new ID and new life."

--------------------------

Shalimar's eyes flickered open to Adam's face smiling down upon her. Groaning Shalimar put her hands up to her head, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Shal suddenly sat up, "How's Em? Where is she?"

"She fine," Adam reassured, "she is still out, we had to move her into a closed room. She was emitting strong waves of emotions, she hasn't put her barriers back up yet. It's just a safety precaution. I wanted you girls to be safe."

Shalimar closed her eyes and was rubbing her temples trying to let all the information Adam was telling her sink in. Her eyes shot open to a tapping sound on the glass wall. She looked over to see Emma standing against the glass wall knocking. Emma pointed to her head and smiled, "I'm back." Adam and Shalimar had to strain to hear Emma's muffled voice through the glass. Adam walked up to the wall and said, "Emma we had to put you in there, you didn't have your barriers up yet...are they back up?"

Emma nodded her head and walked towards the door. As she opened the door and stepped into the adjoining room her smile widened, "It feels good to be back."

Adam motioned for Emma to sit down next to Shalimar. "Listen...You two have your powers back but there is something I have to tell you." Emma and Shalimar looked at each other before turning their attention back to Adam. "Shal you're a feral again but you will be more emotional than you have been in the past. You will always have a little part of an empath in you. Emma I don't exactly know how much feral you will have in you... we will see how much over time. I don't want either of you to worry, this isn't going to change your original powers, your still the same person you have always been. Just think of it this way, you two will always be connected somehow." Adam gave one last smile before he left the girls in the lab.

Emma turned to face Shalimar and took her hand in hers. "I don't think we need powers to tell us that we will always be connected."

"Back to being the mushy one I see," Shalimar teased as she pulled Emma into a kiss.

The End :)

As always a huge Holla to everyone that read and reviewed! You guys are the best and I truly appreciate you :)


End file.
